I walk beside you
by Keshiii
Summary: Sentimentos à flor da pele na mais emocionante batalha dos Cavaleiros. Spoiler: Saga de Hades


_I Walk Beside You_

_Por__ Keshi._

_There's a story in your eyes_

_I can see the hurt behind your smile_

_For every sign I recognize_

_Another one escapes me_

Foi inexplicável o que Mu sentiu quando Saga, saindo do Jardim das Salas Gêmeas, estendeu o terço de Shaka para ele. Ao tocar o artefato, o coração do Cavaleiro de Áries acelerou e ele mirou os olhos do homem que estava a sua frente. Os músculos de sua garganta doíam numa mistura de pesar, dúvida, medo e raiva que ele não soube discernir e ele desejou que todos fossem crianças novamente. Na infância eram capazes de saber tudo o que se passava na cabeça uns dos outros com um olhar e ele sabia que Saga queria - não, mais do que isso, Saga _precisava_ - lhe dizer alguma coisa. Sentiu-se profundamente impotente nesse momento, e seus poderes paranormais lhe pareceram estupidamente inúteis, latejavam em seu cérebro, nublado por todo o turbilhão de emoções que o varria. Através do terço, podia sentir o cosmo de Saga; desesperado, inquieto, imerso em agonia, pesar e um profundo ódio e tentava inutilmente decodificar o que aquilo significava. Vira as lágrimas de sangue nas faces dele, de Kamus e de Shura, mas o quê aquilo tudo significava? Estava convencido de que alguma coisa estava muito errada, e quando pôde enfim saber o que se passava nos corações daqueles três homens, já era tarde demais.

_Let me know what plagues your mind_

_Let me be the one who know you best_

_Be the one to hold you up_

_When you feel like you're sinking_

Ele riu quando Miro puxou-o para si, dando em Kamus um forte abraço, com direito a tapas nada delicados nas costas. Típico; a despedida tinha sido igual, anos atrás.

"Na Sibéria é muito frio." Disse o grego ao se afastar, pigarreando, escondendo com os cachos loiros as lágrimas que lhe tampavam a visão. "É a segunda vez que eu te vejo ir embora pra virar sorvete naquele fim de mundo."

"Exatamente. Eu passei longos anos por lá. Fora que, e você deve concordar comigo, _frio_ não é um problema para mim como é para você."

"Eu... Vou sentir a sua falta." Miro ainda se escondia parcialmente atrás dos cabelos e engrossava a voz, como sempre fazia quando queria que seu orgulho permanecesse intacto. "E eu sei que você vai sentir a minha falta também. Só eu sei como essa cabeça funciona, isso se ela funciona."

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta. Lá é muito solitário. Terei alunos, mas eles serão alunos." Miro estranhou a facilidade com que o francês dizia aquilo. Era normalmente tão distante que aquele surto de proximidade era anormal. "Vou sentir falta do sol. Vou sentir falta de reclamar com você sobre o sol."

"Escreva. Sem você por aqui e com crianças para treinar, eu não vou suportar muito tempo esse sol."

"Nunca pensei em deixar de escrever para você." E dessa vez foi Kamus quem abraçou Miro. Rapidamente, daquele jeito impessoal que tanto o irritava. E sabia que, a solidão que brotava em seu íntimo quando ele começou a se afastar também estava presente no coração de Kamus.

_Tell me once again_

_What's beneath the pain you're feeling_

_Don't abandon me_

_Or think you can't be saved_

O sangue da jovem Saori escorria pelo mármore milenar do Santuário de Athena, gotejando a seus pés e ele olhava para os rapazes que estavam prostrados ao chão sentindo algo próximo do desespero. Eles eram tão brutalmente _jovens_ que Shion duvidou que pudessem ser aqueles que disseram ser capazes de operar tantos milagres. Um deles, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso – cujo nome ele acreditava ser Seiya – urrava, chorava e lamentava em profunda agonia e Shion pensou que ele não passava de uma criança.

"Agora escutem," Disse Shion com sobriedade "eu vou revelar toda a razão por detrás da morte de Shaka e Athena. Vocês vão saber de toda a verdade".

"Como assim, toda a verdade?" O Pégaso tinha o rosto colado ao chão e parecia um Atlas exausto de carregar o mundo nas costas por tanto tempo. Shion olhou para todo aquele sangue no chão e deu um breve sorriso. A ignorância, naquele momento, era um dom e ele faria tudo para não saber do que estava acontecendo e continuar descansando de uma longa vida de batalhas.

Sem conseguir conter o desespero, ajoelhou na poça que Athena deixara ali e chorou: por si mesmo, por seus discípulos, por aquelas crianças. Todo seu esforço, toda a sua própria vida lhe pareceram inúteis naquele momento em que chorava pela primeira vez em séculos. Depois da morte, depois de tudo aquilo, chorar perante jovens discípulos não era humilhante. Sob o olhar eterno da estátua de Athena, ele rezou silenciosamente:

"Athena... Quem teria pensado que você iria se matar? Você soube todo o tempo da dor que inundava nossos corações, não é verdade?" Então ouviu aqueles garotos se levantando e acusando-lhe sem ao menos saber de absolutamente _nada. _O gosto amargo da fúria invadiu sua boca e ele disse, entre dentes:

"Eu disse para prestarem atenção! Mesmo depois de mortos sempre seremos Cavaleiros de Athena... Nenhum de nós venderia a alma a Hades..._Jamais!_" Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mirou cada um dos rostos. "Saga, todos os outros e eu... Sempre seremos Cavaleiros de Athena. Mesmo quando Hades prometeu a todos nós a glória de uma vida eterna, nunca sacrificaríamos Athena por nada e nem por ninguém!" Um dos garotos tentou lhe atacar, gritando coisas sobre perdão e foi detido. Shion prosseguiu: "Jamais irão nos perdoar?... Nem nós mesmos poderemos nos perdoar."

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

Sentiu medo. Nos segundos anteriores àqueles do ataque de Saga, Kamus e Shura, Shaka sentiu medo pela primeira vez na vida. Já sentira temor, preocupação... Mas o medo genuíno ele nunca havia experimentado. Era entorpecente e, como as drogas, parecia ter o poder de destituí-lo do que lhe era primordial. Por um instante teve vontade de abrir os olhos, levantar-se e estender as palmas das mãos para os velhos companheiros, pedindo clemência.

Não o fez, e os segundos lhe pareceram dias. Sabia o que tinha de fazer e era consciente de que conseguiria. De onde vinha o medo então? A imagem de Athena apareceu à sua frente e ele então soube... Não tinha medo da morte. Seu medo era de falhar com sua Deusa. Seu medo era deixa-la sozinha no Mundo dos Mortos, sem ter ninguém disposto a sacrificar-se por ela e onde todos desejavam sua derrota. Era irônico que em uma vida passada sem falhas, ele tivesse medo de errar justamente na única hora de todas que não poderia ter medo algum, quando devia entregar-se de corpo e alma à missão para a qual fora designado desde antes de nascer. Abriu os olhos e sua última visão foi a das lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido de Saga. O resto foi luz. E vazio, então.

_Summon up your ghost for me_

_Rest your tired thoughts upon my han__ds_

_Step inside this sacred place_

_When all your dreams seem broken_

Seus pés estavam no limite entre o físico e o abstrato. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem e tudo o que havia à sua frente era uma profusão de estrelas, planetas e cometas. De pé na enorme chaga feita no Muro das Lamentações pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Ikki estava prestes a atirar-se no desconhecido quando ouviu atrás de si aquela voz que o aterrorizava e o encantava ao mesmo tempo. Não entendera quando Pandora o salvara do gelo eterno do Cocytos e naquele momento entendia menos ainda por que ela agora lhe explicava que seu corpo se desintegraria caso ele tentasse ir ao Elysium sem a proteção divina do sangue de Athena. As mãos dela tocaram suas costas e os pêlos da nuca de Ikki se arrepiaram – e ele não podia dizer se o arrepio era oriundo de medo ou de excitação.

"Eu ajudarei você a chegar ao Elysium..." Pandora falava muito baixo, lânguida e sôfrega. Parecia a Ikki que ela também não sabia a razão de seus atos. "... Contanto que me vingue. Hades matou toda a minha família quando eu me tornei a guardiã de sua essência." O tom de ordem que a voz dela carregava quebrou-se quando ela soluçou, chorando e dizendo: "Por favor, Ikki..." Ele perguntou o porquê e ela contou-lhe sua história e Ikki pôde compreender que Pandora era uma alma perturbada, uma pessoa boa que havia sido corrompida. Talvez fosse por esse motivo, ele ponderou, que ele sentia alguma coisa por aquela mulher.

"A pessoa mais fiel a Hades agora vem a mim pedir vingança... Ficou louca, Pandora?" Ikki não sabia se eram exatamente aquelas palavras que ele queria ter dito a ela.

"Depois de conhecer você... Vocês..." ela rapidamente se corrigiu "de sentir o calor de seus corpos... A vida para mim era em tons de cinza desde minha infância. Quando chegaram ao Inferno, eu lembrei de tudo o que havia esquecido e minha alma clamou por vingança." Ela se aproximou. "Ikki... Foi quando eu o atingi que pude lembrar de que cor era o sangue de alguém. E isso pode acabar caso o Imperador Hades tenha êxito. Assim como minha família." Pandora ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, amarrando algo em seu braço. "Com esse colar, você poderá transitar entre o Elysium e o Mundo dos Mortos. Foi o único presente que ganhei de Hades durante todo esse tempo."

"E o que será de você agora?" Ikki ainda não olhava para ela.

"Não poderei fazer nada após essa traição. Hypnos e Thanatos não me deixarão em paz..." Pandora quase não pôde terminar a frase antes de sentir alguma coisa que a fez prostrar-se no chão. Sentindo o perigo, Ikki virou-se para ela que murmurava para que ele fosse logo embora. "Eles são deuses e eu não posso fazer nada contra Hypnos e Thanatos."

Pandora ofegava e lutava contra a dor quando Ikki a agarrou pelos ombros. "Agüente firme, Pandora! Eu vou ajudar você!"e foi quando gritos desviaram a atenção dele. Espectros idiotas clamando o nome de Hades. O ataque de Ikki foi rápido e mecânico, mas quando ele terminou com os inimigos, já era tarde. Pandora jazia morta no chão, como se dormisse. Prendendo o choro que não podia compreender, deixou o terço de Shaka nas mãos da finada mulher, abriu as asas de sua armadura e atirou-se a caminho do Elysium.

_Let's remain inside this temple_

_Let me be the one who understands_

_Be the one to carry you_

_When you can walk no further_

"Por favor, tragam os três imediatamente ao Templo de Athena." A Deusa fora bem clara quando deu a ordem a eles. Não poderiam desobedecê-la. Sem alternativa, ergueram os corpos dos três traidores dos escombros e atravessaram as Casas restantes até o Templo de Athena em silêncio.

Porém, o desejo de todos os seis homens era de gritar. Gritar para saber o que estava acontecendo, gritar para contar os segredos que dilaceravam seus corações, gritar por explicações, gritar por perdão. Shura, o único dos traidores que ainda conseguia falar ainda tentou contar à Aioria os motivos que o levaram a matar o irmão dele, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário Aioros, mas o leonino o impediu.

Cada passo que Miro dava ao arrastar lentamente um antes inimaginável Kamus derrotado era doloroso. Desde sua morte o grego desejou que ele voltasse à vida e o arrancasse da solidão que o acometera... Mas não daquele jeito. Não como um traidor. Tentava entender como Kamus, que sempre fora exemplo de devoção à Athena pôde corromper-se daquela maneira. E vê-lo incapaz de andar, sentir que, apesar de vivo, seu corpo estava tão frio quanto no dia em que fora sepultado... Era demais para Miro suportar sozinho.

Mu sentia o pesar de Saga em cada lágrima que ele vertia no chão do Santuário. "Por que nos traíram...?" era uma das perguntas que ecoavam na cabeça do Cavaleiro de Áries naquele momento tão especialmente sombrio de sua vida. "Fizemos juramentos, lutamos juntos, crescemos juntos. Éramos todos amigos. Prometemos ser fiéis à Athena e a nós mesmos, aos nossos laços de amizade, tão fortes que pareciam inquebráveis. Perseguíamos as mesmas metas. Qual foi o momento em que isso tudo foi subvertido? Como não pudemos evitar...?"

_Tell__ me __once__again_

_What's below the surface bleeding__._

Os jovens Cavaleiros de Bronze atiraram-se no chão, agarrando os ensangüentados Cavaleiros de Ouro que Hades havia ressuscitado. Os mestres estavam fracos, cegos, surdos e mudos; seus corpos frios carregavam mais chagas do que qualquer pessoa, comum ou Cavaleiro, poderia carregar. Suas Súplices estavam reduzidas a restos de metal quebrado, rachado ou cravado em suas carnes. Acima deles, a luz do sol recém-nascido ficava mais forte a cada segundo e sugava o resquício de vida que Saga, Kamus e Shura ainda possuíam.

Os mestres, além de todo o sofrimento e de toda a dor, disseram aos seus jovens discípulos a frase que reiterava suas reais motivações para atravessar toda aquela loucura, todo aquele suplício: _Protejam Athena_.

_If you've lost your way_

_I will take you in._

Quando viram a enorme cratera que os Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro abriram no Muro das Lamentações, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun não puderam acreditar que seus amigos tinham conseguido o que parecia impossível: conseguir uma passagem entre o Inferno e o Elysium. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze então olharam em volta e perceberam então que o feito levara seus amigos, seus mentores, à morte e choraram.

Eles testemunharam naquele instante tão triste e doloroso para todos um acontecimento – embora provavelmente não tenham notado – quando Seiya, o mais irracional de todos eles disse, categoricamente: "Meus amigos... Cavaleiros… Agora nós vamos ter de parar de chorar... Porque nós ainda temos uma missão a cumprir." Amadurecido através da dor e fortalecido pelo sacrifício dos mestres, Seiya foi o primeiro a caminhar para a passagem ao Elysium.

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

Quando Miro soube que Kanon protegia a Casa de Gêmeos dos Cavaleiros ressuscitados teve certeza que ele jamais deixara de ser um traidor, mesmo que Athena dissesse o contrário. Viu Kanon ajoelhado na Sala do Mestre, atingido por um golpe de Saga e decidiu enfrenta-lo.

"Eu estou aqui para proteger Athena, Miro."

"Como se atreve? Você, que foi o causador do sofrimento de tantas pessoas inocentes não pode dizer uma coisa como essas e esperar que eu acredite! Como quer morrer, Kanon? Com o veneno do Escorpião correndo rapidamente por suas veias ou enlouquecido de tanta dor? Agulha Escarlate!" Miro atacou e para sua surpresa, Kanon não se defendeu ou contra-atacou. Apenas recebeu seus golpes, aceitando sua sentença. Paralisado, Miro não sabia a razão de tanta resignação.

"O que foi Miro? Continue! Mesmo se eu receber os ataques das quinze Agulhas Escarlates, eu resistirei até o fim! Não perderei minha sanidade e nem morrerei aqui, pois minha hora ainda não chegou!" Kanon caiu ajoelhado, mas ainda assim, continuou: "Athena purificou meu corpo e minha alma com seu perdão... Como poderei morrer aqui sem ter derrotado um único inimigo em Seu nome? Ande Miro! Vamos! Ataque-me!"

Os pensamentos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião entraram em conflito. Uma parte de si acreditava que Kanon era um inimigo perigoso e a outra confiava que ele estava querendo provar sua lealdade e expiar seus pecados através da dolorosa penitência que eram os ataques de Miro. Realizou os desejos de Kanon e o atacou outra vez, quando um grito de Athena o interrompeu.

"Athena, por favor, não se aproxime. Esse é um inimigo perigoso e mesmo que o tenha perdoado, nem eu e nenhum dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro confiaremos nele apenas por que diz estar arrependido. Ele causou muito mal a muitos inocentes. Se realmente quiser ser perdoado, terá de pagar por todas as suas dívidas, arriscando a própria vida em nome de sua absolvição." Miro observou Kanon jogado no chão e disse: "Levante-se agora para receber as últimas três agulhas!" sem se surpreender quando o outro o obedeceu. Ao receber os golpes, Kanon sangrava profusamente. Athena gritou, mas foi contida por Miro.

"Ainda falta a última agulha se quiser expiar seus crimes. O tiro de misericórdia, a agulha letal, Antares! Você suportou todas as outras, e logo perderá seus sentidos devido à hemorragia e morrerá lentamente. A Antares lhe propiciará uma morte rápida e mais limpa." Kanon levantou-se e Miro avançou, célere, em sua direção. Kanon fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar a morte nos olhos do Cavaleiro de Ouro quando sentiu algo que não esperava e caiu ajoelhado. Miro disse à Athena que voltaria à Casa de Escorpião, mas Kanon o deteve, dizendo:

"Miro...Não entendo como não se preocupa em deixar Athena à sós com um inimigo como eu."

"Já não há inimigo aqui. Não há ninguém aqui senão um Companheiro. O Cavaleiro de Ouro, Kanon de Gêmeos..." e falando isso, Miro deixou a sala e deixou Kanon, penitente e purificado, às lágrimas.

_Oh, when everything is wrong_

_Oh, when hopelessness surrounds you_

_Oh, the sun will rise again_

_The tide you swim against will carry you back home_

_So don't give up_

_Don't give in._

"Nós podemos atravessar esse muro!" Dohko exclamou para seus companheiros e notou que todos o olhavam com incredulidade. "O que Hades mais odeia é o sol e toda a sua poderosa energia. Nossas armaduras recebem a energia solar há milhares de anos e são capazes de reproduzi-la se unirmos nossos Cosmos com toda força e fé!" E a princípio, todos se entreolharam, desconfiados. Foi apenas quando Dohko entregou a cada um as Armas de Libra foi que compreenderam o que ele quis dizer: Teriam que unir suas forças em um só ataque, para que seus Cosmos fossem capazes de fazer com que suas armaduras reproduzissem a luz do Sol.

Dohko, Mu, Shaka, Aioria e Miro então uniram-se e elevaram seus Cosmos até o limite, atacando o Muro das Lamentações. Por um momento, o brilho do ataque e todo o poder que ele emanou fez parecer que haviam conseguido... Mas foi quando as Armas de Libra resvalaram no Muro e atingiram os cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro. Desolados, observaram a enorme barreira indestrutível. Athena estava do outro lado, e precisavam chegar até ela...

"Temos de encontrar outra alternativa!" gritou Seiya, desesperado. Então, Dohko de Libra disse, soturnamente.

"Ou morrer tentando."

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

"SEIYA!" O grito de Saori em sua mente fez seu corpo inteiro formigar. Próximo dele estava Thanatos, cantando vitória por tê-lo derrotado. Pela primeira vez, ele achava que o inimigo estava certo e que dali, do chão coberto de flores do Elysium, nunca mais seria capaz de se levantar. Seguindo as vozes de Saori, ele pôde ouvir Marin, Shina... Os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze que haviam ficado no Santuário... Mas não podia fazer nada, não podia atender aos pedidos de todos eles, estava morrendo afinal. Estava prestes a expirar quando um grito atravessou-lhe a cabeça como se fosse uma fina agulha. Era a voz de Seika! Ele não a ouvia há anos, mas sabia que era ela. Seika gritou outra vez, e continuou gritando. E ele pôde ouvir outra vez as vozes de todos os seus amigos. Saori o chamou outra vez e seu corpo voltou a se aquecer e ele conseguiu sentir o sangue voltar a correr em suas veias, cada vez mais rápido. O coração acelerava com a adrenalina e seu Cosmo voltava a crescer, a se expandir. Todos estavam ao seu lado, não podia desistir.

* * *

_Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e seus associados._

_I Walk Beside You é de autoria de Dream Theater._

_Julho de 2008._


End file.
